dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transference
Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change Channelling of Divinity Humans can be fickle creatures, they are capable of inflating their self worth but also humbling themselves. Arrogance and modesty may not be much other than personality traits most of the time, but they can mean more for the Humans of Nadir. If a human becomes so arrogant or modest they start to represent it as strongly as one of Lucidez' aspects they start to channel the aspect and divine power runs through them, triggering a change. The Metamorphosis Once a human starts to channel the divinity the change can't be stopped. Flesh and bone start to reform painfully, the mind expands to understand things no human could, care for the mortal world dwindles and when the metamorphosis is complete what once was a human is now a beast. Lesser known is that it is possible to become a beast through channelling divine emblems, however this is incredibly rare. Beasts Beasts are not good or evil, they are just powerful. Some personality traits of who the person used to be may remain, but in a warped immortal way. They don't use divine magic, divinity runs through their veins (if they have blood) and can use divine power making them effectively a demi-god of Lucidez. Any human can change, but it is more likely if they were originally one of Lucidez' people, and especially so if they could use Divine Magic. What appearance the beast becomes is mostly random: size and shape could change considerably, or they could remain looking human (though could never be mistaken for one). Beasts should be considered a separate race to humans, and which aspect they came from makes no difference as they all lead to the same thing. Beasts on Nadir The First Beast, Amagido - One of the men in the exploration party for the First Settlers. His mortal name was David, and he slayed the Goblin King. He is a relatively laid back kind of beast, does not concern himself with mortals any longer and takes to wondering Nadir. He has encountered two demons, both of which attacked him and beat him thoroughly - to survive he had to 'play dead' and not recombine the smoke making him. The second fight has left him very afraid of demons. Eternanda - A man known as Frivi in the hunting party protecting the city of Alivi. He killed many zombies that day, and now is a devastating and eternal being. Deceased, killed by Blade Breaker. Learcera - A woman who was once known as Eliza, part of one of the two hunting parties led by the other worldly foreigners to hunt demons. She carried a large crossbow, which she enchanted herself to be be deadlier and more powerful. Her change to beast was that of an arrogant change as she helped in the fight against the number one demon, the Sun demon. As demon was slain and she knew the sun existed because of her she was transformed - and now as well as being a demi-god of Lucidez she also contains some of that demons god stuff. Saata - One of the Order. She has been following the teaching of the order, the priests and Lucidez. Until she renounces her own name in modesty. She is the first beast to have come from modesty and so is as much of a favourite of Lucidez' than Amagido. Mide - one of the hunting party to kill the sun demon, though did not turn! Then went to fight another demon and found the one in charge of the pyramid. Kill etc etc. New demon yay. Category:Lore